memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Navigators and Helmsmen
Both Gary Mitchell and Jose Tyler are listed as navigators. Neither is specifically referred to as such on screen and the duties they perform are more consistent with those of the helmsman. A more detailed explanation of this is found at Talk:Gary Mitchell. While this is a small point of inquiry, these key positions are referrenced throughout Memory Alpha. --GNDN 19:25, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :This means what exactly? I'm moving this to the Refdesk for the moment, but am not really sure what the exact question/comment really is. Please clarify... -- Cid Highwind 14:03, 23 August 2006 (UTC) ::The meaning is simple: many contributors have assumed that Tyler and Mitchell (and Alden, for that matter), were navigators. In the case of Mitchell, this is certainly an erroneous assumption. Paul Carr (as Lee Kelso), was credited as the "Navigator" in the end credits of the original, non-broadcast cut of . This is not a reference desk question, but rather an effort to seek clarity on a small but pervasive definition. --GNDN 23:58, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :::There are certainly enough opportunities for them to have changed the definitions of who sits there, however -- this bridge position was a little odd in TOS, and got stranger towards the movies. :::*"The Cage" -- Tyler, wearing ops division beige uniform, is credited as "navigator" in Gene Roddenberry's series pitch. We should check to see if he was given any navigator-oriented orders by Pike, and how many helm-related orders Number One (in the standard helm seat, in standard helm command division gold uniform) received. :::*"WNMH Gone Before" -- Kelso credited as navigator in early draft version of film, wearing operations division beige, but sitting in the standard helm seat. Mitchell addressed as helmsman, wearing ops division beige also, in navigator seat :::**it would seem the seats were swapped for this, also its wierd that neither pilot wears the gold pilot uniform yet. :::*TOS -- officers at navigation station wear command gold with few exceptions, are addressed as navigator often, but also end up having some sensor (science officer?) orders given to them, and, later on, even weapons orders routed through this station. :::**Helmsman also end up handling weapons, even more often than the navigator. To this effect, in the mirror universe, the helm is actually referred to as the "Security station" :::*The Motion Picture -- Weapons have their own station away from the helm/nav panel. Ilia wears pilot-div. gold, addressed as naviagtor. Sulu at the helm wears pilot-gold also. :::*The Wrath of Khan -- Saavik wears a command uniform, and doesnt really do much navigating from the nav station. she seems to have some science officer/sensor jobs. Helm is normal, pilot division wears gold. :::*The Search for Spock -- Chekov, who is not assigned to Enterprise, but wears gray uniform color, sits at the nav station. he leaves the station to use the sensors. he was both in security in TMP and a relief science officer in TOS, so not sure if his gray uniform signifies either of those specialties. A gray-uniform patched supernumerary takes over for Chekov at the nav. Saavik ends up wearing a gray uniform stripe, meaning she was a science officer. Helmsman on USS Grissom wears pilot gold, referred to as helm, and sits at the standard nav post. The person across from her wears gray, and is possibly navigator. :::*The Voyage Home : The Efrosian wears pilot gold, and is credited as helmsman. he sits where the nav would be however. So far WNMHGB, Grissom and Saratoga all have the "Reversed" set-up. Chekov takes the nav station, despite being a security chief. :::*The Final Frontier : Any specifics? Who fires weapons now? :::*The Undiscovered Country. Chekov seems to both navigate and be security, from the nav station. Valeris is helm but wears gray, not gold. Who fires weapons now? :::*Generations. Demora IDed as helm ,wears gold. other guy wears gray. :::*"Yesterday's Enterprise" -- the standard nav station location is referred to as Tactical -- is it possible this carries over from Chekov sitting there in ST4, 5, 6? We should check to see who refers to the other station as what. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:26, 7 September 2006 (UTC)